Game Lore
Timeline - Old World *wip Timeline - New World Purple Kite’s Tale The Houkai is a repeated cycle of catastrophes in the world which are designed to halt progress of Humanity. By the year 1500, the organization, Schicksal was created to bring peace to the world and combat the Houkai. This organization brought a way for mankind to fight the enemies like never before. Otto Apocalypse‘s father, who was leader of Schicksal at the time, formed an order of Church and oppressed the people of Europe. Kallen Kaslana and Otto Apocalypse saw that his father was being manipulated by the Will of Houkai, causing him to not be able to realize his actions. It turns out the person manipulating Otto was his second in command, Elenor Schariac, who possesses the box which contains the sealed Will of Houkai. Moreover, she has control over the Black Orchid, a part of the Gem of Death too. After Otto confronted the Void Librarian, who was represented as himself, he realized this and started to doubt Elenor when she snapped and turned into a Spider (Chariot) Houkai Beast. Kallen then subsequently fought with it and destroyed its physical form, killing Elenor in the process and obtains the Will of Houkai. Gratitude Arc The story of Houkai Impact up until this point in time is mainly focused on the Kaslana family. Kallen Kaslana, our protagonist who just escaped midst the chaos to Japan, found herself encountering a rare Emperor Level Houkai Beast which was never seen before. Kallen, represented in the Stigmata Memory Space as Theresa Apocalypse, had no means of fighting it and got injured badly by it. After the incident, Yae Sakura came and saved her from impending doom of the Beastly Houkai Bear. Sakura noticed an uncanny similarity between Theresa and her friend, Kallen. Sakura missed Kallen but soon realized that Theresa was not Kallen (even though she contained 50% genetic material from Kallen). The reason that Theresa was brought to the Memory Space was to help Rin to save Sakura. Rin was Sakura‘s younger sister who only existed as a spirit of the mind n the Memory Space as she was already dead. She died because Sakura was forced by the Will of Houkai to kill her for a sacrificial ritual. Sakura regretted everything she did to her sister. Rin realized that bringing Theresa (supposed reincarnation of Kallen) into the Samsara was the only way to save her sister from the Will of Houkai. But Rin was too late since the Will of Houkai (Hellmaru) caught news of a stranger in Yae Village and arrested Theresa. Hellmaru planned on commanding Sakura to hamstring her and sacrifice her in the same way that she did to Rin. Sakura was forced to do it and the Memory Space got reset. Hellmaru gained brief control of Theresa’s body in the real material world. Bronya found a way to send Mei Raiden into the Memory Space within the stigmata to save Theresa, Theresa managed to find a way to be reborn as a cat in the next cycle. She met Sakura and tried to save Rin again. As she was being taken away, Theresa met with the memory of Kallen in Sakura’s mind and transforms herself into her (no difference to her body since they are nearly identical anyways aside from Theresa’s short height). Mei fought with Hellmaru in its Fox form and was losing almost immediately. Hellmaru told her that she had no way of fighting with it here because it was his world. At this point, Theresa thought of her God Type Battlesuit, Celestial Hymn and manifested it into reality and fought Hellmaru in it. Hellmaru was backing away from the power of the battlesuit of Kallen sealed within the Stigmata but caught Theresa off guard. Hellmaru took on the form of Otto who he thought Theresa despised. It thought it was luring Theresa into a trap that would be activated by Theresa attacking the false Otto feeding off the darkness of the Houkai Beast Vishnu side of her causing her to fall to its control. Instead of doing what was expected, Theresa hugged Hellmaru (very weird) and Hellmaru was touched by this act replying that it has never experienced love in its 500 years within the Samsara. It agreed to remain dormant and allow Sakura to have peace. This was all in Sakura’s imagination the stigmata. The reality was that Kallen was forced to seal Sakura in that same stigmata as she had already been completely controlled by the Will of Houkai. It was so sad that Kallen actually died in the process. Item Lore: Oath of Judah The Oath of Judah is the main weapon of Theresa Apocalypse. It was forged in the previous era by Dr. Mei from the core of the 11th Herrscher. The 11th Herrscher is the Herrscher Null or ’Anti Herrscher’. The special ability shared between the god key and the herrscher is their ability to cease all Houkai Energy based functions in all things. This renders all technology based off of the Houkai completely useless. Valkyries, who get their life energy from their Stigmata (Houkai Energy) cease all of their biological functions within the EMP like radius within minutes. This is the reason the full ‘Zeroth Power’ of the Oath was rarely used by Valkyries who owned it. After the old world ended, the Oath was kept by Kevin Kaslana (First descendant of the Kaslana family) and reintroduced to the world as a means of vanquishing the Houkai and has been passed onto their descendants since then. This was until Kallen left the Schicksal and left the Oath of Judah with Otto Apocalypse who passed it onto his stepdaughter, Theresa. Theresa is still the current owner of the Oath until this very moment. Oath: The Oath of Judah‘s inscription on its side says this: A body of gold An oath eternal Cast thy foe Into the dark infernal ——— This is the hour To defend our honor Unchain and release YOUR ZEROTH POWER ——— The First Herrscher Humans became more and more powerful as they developed powerful technology. They acquired mechs and genetically engineered Valkyries to fight the Houkai with ease. Then... the Houkai retaliated. An explosion of Houkai Energy without a source caused destruction in a mass scale in Berlin. Along with the explosion came something. The first Herrscher of the era. Walt Joyce utterly eliminated Berlin and turned its entire population into zombies but he could remember none of it. He did not know where he was or how he was there. The Æ mechs quickly neutralized the ‘Threat’ and brought him to their base of operation for experiment. Welt Joyce was the First Lawman. He had complete control of Gravity and is able to create anything with his will by just thinking of it. ——— 2nd Impact Although he was the first Herrscher, Welt Joyce despised the Houkai and aided with humanity. He was the first Herrscher to ever break away from the Houkai. This, of course, upset the ‘Houkai God’ and made him send down another Herrscher. The 2nd eruption happened in Siberia, Russia. It happened in Schicksal‘s secret Houkai Energy research laboratory, Babylon Labs... Sirin was an orphan in Siberia as her parents died when she was young. She was brought into the Babylon facility by the scientists and were the ‘guinea pig’ of these Houkai energy related experiment since then. At the Lab, Sirin was friends with Agata, Galina, Bella and Aphora. The experiment they underwent was to integrate Houkai into the genome of the test subjects and allow them to receive artificial Stigmata without any side effects*. The test did not go well and many of the kids who were already malnourished and mistreated, died painfully. Then Bella died. Sirin was in immense grief and she was next to be tested on. She resisted but she got dragged and strapped to the chair as the Houkai Energy from the Reactor and the drugs the scientists created got injected to her veins. She died... at least the scientists thought she died and was just another failure. She did actually die but she was reborn as a specter as she fed on the Houkai Energy leaking from the reactor. She gained a form and she locked down the facility. She killed every single personnel in the tower causing an immediate reaction from Schicksal’s Overlord, Otto Apocalypse. ——— Sirin communicated with the Houkai God and took a Houkai portal into the Moon. Sirin took the cores of 4 other Herrschers before her and became more powerful than any Herrscher (except the NaCl 14th God, of course). When she returned to Earth, Welt Young confronted her, backed by Æ and Schicksal. The Herrscher of Reason and Humanity fought with Sirin for a while but could not keep up with her immense power. At one point, Welt almost killed Sirin but she was saved by Benares the Dragon. Welt had no choice but to let his Herrscher Core be absorbed by Sirin; he told Æ that it was Humanity’s last chance against the Herrscher of the Void. Welt’s plan was to ambush Sirin from within when she is in a weakened state from fighting. He would then use Æ’s resources like the Selene to destroy or extract Sirin’s Herrscher cores, weakening her further and then killing her. The only way this could work was if Sirin’s Herrscher of Death was deactivated somehow. = *work in progress